trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Opdateringer 2013
Opdatering d. 27.12.2013 (v0.178) Tilføjet *' diesel lokomotiv:' **Billiton Red Giant *' elektrisk lokomotiv:' **CC 21000 Quad *'Specialvogns:' **2014 Champagne **Finest Champagne *'Buildings:' **Snowy Estate **Snowy High Rise **Snowy Berlin Gate **Winter Refinery *'Decorations:' **2014 Countdown Game Features & Changes: *Level Bar **Changed level bar picture to reflect the upcoming new year's eve *Gem Invite **Disabled Gem rewards for inviting new friends to the game Opdatering d. 20.12.2013 (v0.177b) Game Features & Changes: *Facebook Gift Cards **New payment method available on Facebook - redeemable gift cards **List of countries and retailers https://www.facebook.com/help/132765076799349?sr=2&sid=0owevmaqaDP45gkIP *Locomotive Sounds **Electric spark volume lowered *Fixes **Snowy Biosphere building no longer disappears in a combination with Night and Rain extensions **NPCvogn from the upcoming Special Offer fixed **Santa's Helper decoration no longer purchasable in Sam's Shop **Right-click after game load no longer causes the game to crash Opdatering d. 19.12.2013 (v0.177a) Tilføjet *' damp lokomotiv:' **Yuletide *'Buildings:' **Snowy Rubber Factory **Snowy Refinery **Snowy Biosphère **Snowy Union Station *'Decorations:' **Icy Tree **Frosted Tree Game Features & Changes: *Shop Notifications **Shop icon in HUD now displays a little animated number indicating the amount of new items in Shop (after an update or level unlock). **The individual tabs containing new items also display animated numbers. *Locomotive Sounds - Arrival and departure sounds upgraded so that the trains make sounds during their whole station stay. *visual edit - Christmas Stand and Christmas Stall decorations resized (enlarged). *Balance **Mandrake Billboard decoration rebalanced from 8000 XP to 2500 XP. **Jingle Bells damp lokomotiv speed improved. Opdatering d. 12.12.2013 (v0.176) Tilføjet *' damp lokomotiv:' **AC-11 Northern *' diesel lokomotiv:' **Gift of Winter Quad *' elektrisk lokomotiv:' **ÖBB 1014 Star **Merry Christmas Quad *'Buildings:' **Snowy Home **Snowy Dwelling **Snowy Buildings **Snowy Windmill *'Decorations:' **Christmas Stand **Christmas Stall **Snowy Old Pine **Snowy Small Spruce Game Features & Changes: *Limit Changes **Raised buy limit on the followingvogns: ***Gift Wood (10 -> 25) ***Gift Nails (10 -> 25) ***Gift Bricks (10 -> 25) ***Gift Glass (10 -> 25) ***Merry 1st Class (10 -> 20) ***Merry 2nd Class (10 -> 20) Opdatering d. 05.12.2013 (v0.175) Tilføjet *'damp lokomotiv:' **Jingle Bells -'NEW' locomotive *'diesel lokomotiv:' **Gift of Winter -'NEW' locomotive *'Gods vognes:' **Dancer - vogn **Cupid - vogn **Donner - vogn **Golden Cupid - vogn **Golden Dancer - vogn **Golden Donner - vogn **Gift Wood -'NEW' vogn **Gift Nails -'NEW' vogn **Gift Bricks -'NEW' vogn **Gift Glass -'NEW' vogn *'Passenger and Postvogns:' **Snow - vogn **Sleigh - vogn *'Specialvogns:' **Arctic Tail - vogn *'Buildings:' **Snowy House -'NEW' building **Snowy Cosy House -'NEW' building **Snowy Observatory -'NEW' building *'Decorations:' **Melting Snow -'NEW' decoration **Candy Canes -decoration **Snow Drift -decoration **Snowed-in IORE -decoration **Snow Overhang -decoration **Snowy Tall Spruce -'NEW' decoration **Snowy Tall Fir -'NEW' decoration Game Features & Changes: *Final Contract Newspaper **Visually upgraded *Music and Sounds **All locomotive sounds upgraded **Background music fades out and fades back in at random intervals **Tutorial sounds fixed *Preloader **New Christmas-themed preloader added *HUD (Heads-Up Display) **visually upgraded (the top right corner and the top left corner of the screen) *Gem Invite **Friends who start playing the game after player's invitation will automatically send the player after reaching level 11 **Player can earn up to 20 x 25 ( ) this way **Limited availability (3 weeks) Opdatering d. 28.11.2013 (v0.174) Added - most of following items is content restored from Christmas 2012: *damp lokomotiv: **Rudolph - locomotive **Comet - locomotive **Santa's Five - locomotive **Arctic Berkshire - locomotive, NOTE: purchasing limit increased *diesel lokomotiv: **Aurora Borealis - locomotive, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **Aurora Borealis Double - locomotive, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **Aurora Borealis Triple - locomotive, NOTE: purchasing limit increased *elektrisk lokomotiv: **Merry Christmas - NEW locomotive, only for *Passenger and Postvogns: **Santa's Express Coach - vogn **Santa's Express Post - vogn **Arctic Coach - vogn, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **Arctic Post - vogn, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **Merry Wishes - NEW vogn, only for **Merry 1st Class - NEW vogn, only for **Merry 2nd Class - NEW vogn *Specialvogns: **Silent Night - vogn, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **Joy to the World - vogn, NOTE: purchasing limit increased **I Saw Three Ships - vogn, NOTE: purchasing limit increased *Themes: **Santa's Polar - theme **Polar - theme **Snowy Metropolis - theme *Buildings: **Igloo - building **Ice Station - building **Snowy Switch Tower - building **Christmas Main St - building **Berlin Market - building **Cardiff Market - building **Carols by Candles - building *Decorations: **Giant Mushroom - decoration **Thin Snowy Tree - decoration **Snowy Tree - decoration **Snowy Fir - decoration **Ice Brick Bringer - decoration **Ice Nailer - decoration **Ice Loco - decoration **Delicate Shards - decoration **Lucent Icicle - decoration **Bell Pole - decoration **Garland Pole - decoration, GREEN version only **Light Pole - decoration, WOOD version only **Christmas Ornaments - decoration **Christmas Pyramid - decoration **Christmas Bush - decoration **Cardiff Lights - decoration * Decorations in Gifts: **Bell Light - decoration **Christmas Star Light - decoration **Present - decoration **Present Pile - decoration **Gift - decoration **Brave Nutcracker - decoration **Cheerful Snowman - decoration **Happy Snowman - decoration **Rocking Reindeer - decoration **Brilliant Shards - decoration **Jagged Shards - decoration **Snowflake Light - decoration **Toy Train - decoration *Flags in Gifts: **Candy Flag **Reindeer Flag **Yule Flag Game Features & Changes: *Santa & Grump - New contracts available for levels 15+ (limited availability, unlocked daily) *Trainride: ** Music no longer plays during trainride ** Train sounds are controlled by "Enable/Disable Sounds" button (previously Enable/Disable Music button) *Santa's Polar Theme -visually upgraded (aurora borealis, hills, trees and village houses added or enhanced) *Post: **Post package appearance changed to Christmas presents **Player's station spawns special Christmas Post packages dropping random material or Post **Friends' stations spawn Christmas Post packages dropping Post as usual (not random material) *Level Bar Skins - Added Christmas themed level bar skin *Shop - Visually enhanced Christmas badges Opdatering d. 21.11.2013 (v0.173) Tilføjet *DSB EA Denmark -elektrisk lokomotiv *Double-Decker Denmark -togsæt *Double-Deck Denmark -diesel lokomotiv *Double-Deck Premier -passengervogn *Double-Deck Standard -passengervogn *Double-Deck Tail -passengervogn *Chinese Shop -building *Book Shop -building *Small Bistro -building Game Features & Changes: - Danish language *Danish localization added - Level Bar Skins *Added new level bar skins representing each one of the locomotive eras *Level bar skins change randomly after every refresh (limited to eras the player has researched) Opdatering d. 14.11.2013 (v0.172) Tilføjet *BR 37 PentaPower -diesel lokomotiv *Taurus QuadPower -elektrisk lokomotiv Game Features & Changes: - Johann *New contract partner added for levels 20+ - Giovanni *New contracts added for levels 150+ - Dracula *Removed contracts and disabled rewards in buyback shop - Halloween *Disabled all Halloween-related game content - Flash Player *Notification popup appears if computer uses lower version of flash player than 11.4 *Flash player version 11.4 and higher will be required as of January 31, 2014 - Contracts Partners *Upgraded graphics - Bill *Upgraded graphics - Trainride *Disabled music and ambient effects in trainride *Train sounds are now toggled on/off using "enable/disable sounds" button instead of "enable/disable music" button - IT routes *Added faster route for IT trains atop the standard one *Standard route to conrtact partner (2h travel time, 1h idle time, 4h in total) *Fast route to contract (1h travel time, 1h idle, 3h in total) Opdatering d. 07.11.2013 (v0.171a) Tilføjet *PESA ELF Polska (Set) -togsæt *PESA ELF Polska -elektrisk lokomotiv *PESA ELF 1st Class -passengervogn *PESA ELF 2nd Class -passengervogn *PESA ELF Tail -passengervogn *Train Slots -extension *International Slot -extension *Depot Slots -extension *Storage +100 -extension Game Features & Changes: - Achievements *New set of achievements for levels 200+ (Train Innovations, 4 grades) Opdatering d. 31.10.2013 (v0.170a) Tilføjet *DSB MA 460 (Set) -togsæt *DSB MA 460 -diesel lokomotiv *DSB MA 1st Class -passengervogn *DSB MA 2nd Class -passengervogn *DSB MA Restaurant -passengervogn *DSB MA Tail -passengervogn Game Features & Changes: - Materials *upgraded small material icons (shop, storage, construction yard and other interface bits) *upgraded portal minigame material icons *upgraded daily reward material icons Opdatering d. 24.10.2013 (v0.169a) Tilføjet *Transylvania -new creepy theme added (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *The Undertaker (Set) -togsæt (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Lord D. (Set) -togsæt (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Gravedigger (Set) -togsæt (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Spooky -togsæt (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Wraith -togsæt (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *The Undertaker -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Lord D. -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Gravedigger -elektrisk lokomotiv (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *S1 Spooky -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *EL-2B Wraith -elektrisk lokomotiv (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Zombie Carrier -passengervogn (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Coach of the Beast -passengervogn (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Coach of the Witch -passengervogn (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Ten Inch Nails -Gods vogne (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Funeralvogn -Gods vogne (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Coffin Carrier -Gods vogne (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Tombstone Carrier -Gods vogne (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Halloween Station -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Halloween Palace -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Halloween House -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Old Barn -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Haunted House -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Haunted Cathedral -building (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Rollin' Tombstone -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Grandma's Grave -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Forgotten Grave -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Smashin' Pumpkin -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Groovy Pumpkin -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Tasty Pumpkin -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) *Scary Pumpkin -decoration (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) Game Features & Changes: - Music/Sounds *new sound effects, theme sounds and theme ambient effects added *almost every theme now has a new unique set of music and sound effects! - Dracula *new seasonal contract partner added for levels 11+ (limited availability - until 14th Nov.) Opdatering d. 17.10.2013 (v0.168a) Tilføjet *TS Jubilee -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - 14 days) *TS Jubilee Double -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - 14 days) *TS Birthday -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - 14 days) *TS Birthday Double -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - 14 days) *Pixel Federation HQ -building (limited availability - 14 days) Game Features & Changes: - TrainStation 3rd Anniversary *new event lasting from 17th October to 31st October *new temporary local destination "Party Federation" (profit like 1-hour destination minus 10%, but the journey takes only 20 minutes) *the new destination is labeled with a "3rd Anniversary" badge *player's station spawns special anniversary Post packages dropping random material *added new anniversary achievement called "TS 3rd Anniversary", 6 grades *level bar changed - Flags *new "PF Flag" added - Post Packages *drop interval reduced from 25-35 minutes to 20-30 minutes (Post packages now appear more often) *changed the formula for calculating Post quantity (the average stays the same) - Materials *large material icons visually upgraded, small icons will be upgraded soon - Giovanni *new contracts added for levels 150+ - Fritz *all contracts disabled *rewards were not disabled, but cannot be found in Buy Back shop anymore Opdatering d. 10.10.2013 (v0.167a) Tilføjet *Thello Night Express -togsæt *Thello BB 36000 -elektrisk lokomotiv *3 Berth Couchette -passengervogn *6 Berth Couchette -passengervogn *Apollo Lunar Module -specialvogn *Buran Transporter -specialvogn *Aerodrome Tower -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contracts added for level 150+ - Destinations *6 minute local destination added - Shop *Items in regular Shop window will no longer animate (they still show animation in Item Preview window in Shop) - Contracts *When a new Contract Partner unlocks, the Contracts button takes the player to a window with the Contract Partner labeled with a "New" mark Opdatering d. 03.10.2013 (v0.166a) Tilføjet *JNR Cargo I -togsæt *JNR Cargo II -togsæt *JNR DD51 Double -diesel lokomotiv *JNR DD51 Quad -diesel lokomotiv *JNR Rubber -Gods vogne *JNR Carbon -Gods vogne *JNR Titanium -Gods vogne *JNR Plastics -Gods vogne *Medical Center -building *Medical Ward -building Game Features & Changes: - SOFORT Banking *New payment method added to Pixel Portal (off Facebook version of TrainStation) - International Trains *Option to send messages removed due to little player interest and database optimization - Gift Friends List *Inactive Friends highlight removed Opdatering d. 26.08.2013 (v0.165a) Tilføjet *RegioShark (Set) -togsæt *RegioShark -diesel lokomotiv *RegioShark 1st Class -passengervogn *RegioShark 2nd Class -passengervogn *RegioShark Tail -passengervogn *RegioShark Post -Postvogn *Arch Tower -building *Blue Tower -building *Glass Tower -building Game Features & Changes: - Fritz (2013) *Added another bunch of daily Oktoberfest contracts *Fixed a minor bug after finishing Fritz #8, that allowed player to publish a non-existent Fritz #9 log - Login *Optimised player login procedure to allow faster access to your favorite game Opdatering d. 19.08.2013 (v0.164a) Tilføjet *SBB Re 450 Zürich -togsæt *SBB Re 450 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Re 450 Premier -passengervogn *Re 450 Economy -passengervogn *Re 450 Tail -passengervogn *Train Slot -extension *International Slot -extension *Depot Slots -extension *Storage +100 -extension Game Features & Changes: - Fritz (2013) *New seasonal Oktoberfest contracts available for levels 20+ (limited availability - four weeks) - Snapshot Feature *Removed due to high server load -Extensions *Train slots, IT slots, Storage +100 and Depot slots rebalanced (level requirement lowered and price reduced for some extensions) - Mr. Bill *Mr. Bill no longer appears in IT and Giftbox as a sender Opdatering d. 12.08.2013 (v0.163a) Tilføjet *NS Class 6300 -damp lokomotiv *A1 Peppercorn Quad -damp lokomotiv *SD80MAC Quad -diesel lokomotiv Game Features & Changes: - Portal (Off Facebook version of TrainStation) *Basic Friend system launched (will be subjected to further improvements). - High Speed Milestones *New set of steam achievements added (John Bull, 4 grades). - Night Theme *Building lights optimized for better performance of player's station. Opdatering d. 05.08.2013 (v0.162a) Tilføjet *EMD DDM45 -diesel lokomotiv *C44-9WM Brasília -diesel lokomotiv *Zezé Leone Double -diesel lokomotiv *Brasília Cathedral -building *Niterói Art Museum -building *Congress Seat -building *Congress Centre -building *Congress Chamber -building Game Features & Changes: - Portal (Off Facebook version of TrainStation) *Payment screen redesigned. *Increased the number of Gems offered for €7,49 (previously 308 Gems, now 310 Gems). - Giovanni *Fixed story artwork displayed after completing the 21st contract. Opdatering d. 29.08.2013 (v0.161a) Tilføjet *ATSF Class 3000 -damp lokomotiv *ATSF 3000 Double -damp lokomotiv *ATSF 3000 Triple -damp lokomotiv *Wood Powerful -Gods vogne *Nails Powerful -Gods vogne *Bricks Powerful -Gods vogne *Glass Powerful -Gods vogne *Steel Powerful -Gods vogne *Gravel Powerful -Gods vogne *Fuel Powerful -Gods vogne *Uranium Powerful -Gods vogne *Cement Powerful -Gods vogne *Rubber Powerful -Gods vogne *Carbon Powerful -Gods vogne *Titanium Powerful -Gods vogne *Marble Powerful -Gods vogne *Wires Powerful -Gods vogne *Plastics Powerful -Gods vogne *Silicon Powerful -Gods vogne Game Features & Changes: - Gems Purchase *Due to Facebook policy update, all Gems must now be bought using local currency payments (previously Facebook credits). - Open Graph *Open Graph images related to locomotive andvogn purchase redesigned. - Themes *Themes you already own no longer appear in Shop Themes tab (they can only be found in Storage). - Friends *You no longer need to have friends in order to complete any kind of purchase in shop. - Buildings *Modern House, Modern Residence and Cloud House are added to San Francisco Theme Opdatering d. 22.08.2013 (v0.160a) Tilføjet *Wabash Heritage I -togsæt *Wabash Heritage II -togsæt *SD70 Wabash Double -diesel lokomotiv *SD70 Wabash Quad -diesel lokomotiv *Wabash Bricks -Gods vogne *Wabash Glass -Gods vogne *Wabash Steel -Gods vogne *Wabash Cement -Gods vogne *CC300 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *TRA E400 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Modern House -building *Modern Residence -building *Cloud House -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contracts added for levels 150+ - Bill's Tip *all tips disabled from levels 50+ - Database Optimization *Unclaimed gifts are removed from Gift Box after 1 week, this does not include Flags and Gems (previously 2 weeks). *International Trains history goes back 1 week (previously 2 weeks). - High Speed Milestones *Maglev Era achievement renamed to Goldtrans to avoid confusion with Maglev Era extension. - Flags *2 new flags added (Clear Signal and Stop Signal). - Pickup Truck *Price reduced. Opdatering d. 15.08.2013 (v0.159a) Tilføjet *WDM 3D -diesel lokomotiv *TCDD DE24000 Triple -diesel lokomotiv *Skyscraper Center -building *Tall Skyscraper -building *Sky-High Skyscraper -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contracts added for levels 150+. *Total number of contracts changed from 135 to 100. - Achievements *All achievements images were upgraded. - High Speed Milestones *2 new sets of high speed acheivements added. *Maglev Era (maglev, 4 grades). *German Traveller (steam, 6 grades). Opdatering d. 08.08.2013 (v0.158a) Tilføjet * *Spacecraft Service I -togsæt (limited availability - seven days) *Spacecraft Service II -togsæt (limited availability - seven days) *ES44 Orbiter -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - seven days) *ES44 Orbiter Double -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - seven days) *ES44 Orbiter Triple -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - seven days) *Carbon SAHIMMS -Gods vogne (limited availability - seven days) *Wood SAHIMMS -Gods vogne (limited availability - seven days) *Rocket Fuel -Gods vogne (limited availability - seven days) *Meteorite -decoration (limited availability - seven days) *Starfall Night -extra theme (night) (limited availability - seven days) Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contracts added for levels 150+. - Destinations *10 hour local destination added. *18 hour local destiniation added. - Mystery Depot *Mystery Depot icon is now a separate tab in Shop. *It can no longer be found under Special Offer window. *content updated (Secrect Box, Forgotten Cargo, Strange Package). - Level Up Sharing *Share button in Level Up pop-up window now closes the window. - Peter *All contracts disabled - Course de France achievements *All achievements disabled Opdatering d. 01.08.2013 (v0.157a) Tilføjet *GoldenPass Panorama -togsæt *GoldenPass Swiss -elektrisk lokomotiv *GoldenPass Comfort -passengervogn *GoldenPass Economy -passengervogn *GoldenPass Tail -passengervogn *TS500K -Gods vogne *Basel Station -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contracts added for level 150+ - Balance *Max buy count changed from 1 to unlimited: **RENFE 276 Triple **DBAG 128 Double **ES44 Hybrid Double **ES64U Dispolok Double **DSB MZ MOW Double **BR Class 46 Double **ES64U Railion Double - Mystery Depot *Content updated (Mysterious Bags, Unlabeled Crates, Unmarked Container). - Gem Bonus *Fixed the way Gem Bonus is displayedafter purchasing Gems. **Previously: 250 Gems were added + 25 Gems appeared in Gift Box. **Now: 275 Gems added, no Gems appear in Gift Box. - Bill's Tip *Visually redesigned. *changed the trigger interval back to once in 24 hours. - Mr. Bill *Portrait changed in Friend Bar. Opdatering d. 26.07.2013 (v0.156b) Game Features & Changes: - Bill's Tip *Fixed a bug that caused the tip screen to misbehave Opdatering d. 25.07.2013 (v0.156a) Tilføjet *NS 6300 Double -damp lokomotiv *CFL 3000 Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *Maxima Express I -togsæt *Maxima Express II -togsæt *Voith Maxima Double -diesel lokomotiv *Voith Maxima Quad -diesel lokomotiv *Maxima Wood -Gods vogne *Maxima Nails -Gods vogne *Maxima Marble -Gods vogne *Maxima Wires -Gods vogne *Silberling L550 -passengervogn *Silberling L600 -passengervogn *Antwerp Station -building *Waag -building *Museum Villa -building Game Features & Changes: - Bill's Tip *Now Triggers once in 12 hours. - Mark VI-I Maglev *Level requirement decreased from level 125 to level 124. - Mark VI II Maglev *Level requirement decreased from level 130 to level 126. - Shop *Background color changed. *Themes and Extra Themes bought in Shop can now be found in Storage. *Extension purchase no longer closes the Shop window. *Themes are still installed immediately after purchasing. - Storage *Search function added (in the lower left corner of the Storage window). *New tab "Show Themes" Added. *The tab stores all the Themes and Extra Themes the player has bought. *Players can switch between their bought Themes and Extra Themes from this tab only. - Gem Gifts *Temporarily disabled until Christmas. Opdatering d. 18.07.2013 (v0.155a) Tilføjet *Ancestoral House -building *Clock Tower (SF) -building *Tower Extension -building *ASAP Visitor Center -building *Bay Lighthouse -building *Academic Planetarium -building *Academic Entrance -building *Academic Seaworld -building *Holograph Gallery -decoration *Rent a Rod -decoration *Container Handler -decoration *Hot Dog Cart -decoration *Forklift -decoration *Cable Spools -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New Contracts available from level 150+. - Full Screen *After entering full screen mode, the player is now asked to allow full screen with keyboard controls. *Allowing keyboard controls lets the player use keyboard in fullscreen mode (useful for search functions). *Must be allowed every time the player enters full screen mode. - Bill's Tip *Adjusted screen's trigger to reduce its impact on game flow. Opdatering d. 11.07.2013 (v0.154a) Tilføjet *Comfortable House -building *Power Plant -building *Lombard Street -building *Coit Tower -building *Oil Refinery -building *Grace Cathedral -building *Cargo Crane -decoration *Willie Mays Statue -decoration *Lotta's Fountain -decoration *Boat Trailer -decoration *Dock Containers -decoration *Full Containers -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Gem Train *Fixed gemvogn's cargo transparency that caused the transparent area to turn brown due to ITvogn's different outline. -vogn Scale *Adjusted some slightly oversize specialvogns (Vintage Grain, Vintage Refrigerator, Team Helmets, Team Tires, Team Energy Drink). Opdatering d. 04.07.2013 (v0.153a) Tilføjet *Freedom Genesis II (Set) -togsæt (limited availability - four days) *Freedom Genesis III (Set) -togsæt (limited availability - four days) *Freedom Genesis I -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - four days) *Freedom Genesis II -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - four days) *Freedom Genesis III -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - four days) *Freedom -passengervogn (limited availability - four days) *Bravery -passengervogn (limited availability - four days) *Washington -building (limited availability - four days) *Family House -building (limited availability - four days) *San Francisco Tower -building *San Francisco House -building *Sentinel Landmark -building *Maritime Museum -building *Palace of Fine Arts -building *Modern Art Museum - building *Cable Car -decoration *American Pickup -decoration *Dock Crane -decoration *Dock Barrels -decoration *Dock Lamp -decoration *Fisherman's Wharf -decoration *San Francisco -new theme Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *5 new contracts available from level 150+ - Finish Line *The final seasonal Course de France achievement (limited availability - five weeks) *Achievement unlocks after finishing all previous Course de France achievements - SF Architect *4 new San Francisco achievements - Mr. Bill's Tips *Mr. Bill now displays useful in-game tips once a day during player's idle time - Gem Train *The gem train changed from Express Train to International Train from Mr. Bill *Appears in Internation Train history *Waits at player's station for 24 hours Opdatering d. 27.06.2013 (v0.152a) Tilføjet *EMD Young Leader -diesel lokomotiv (Limited Availability - Six Weeks) *Leader's Bikes -specialvogn (Limited Availability - Six Weeks) Game Features & Changes: - Coach Peter *New seasonal Course de France contracts available from level 25+ (Limited Availability - Six Weeks). *New contract unlocks each day. - Course de France Achievements *3 new consecutive seasonal achievements Limited Availability - Six Weeks). *achievements gradually unlock from the first completed achievement (Polka Dot Jersey I). *15 achievements grades altogether. - Contracts *All contracts are now able to display much longer description text. *In case the text is longer than the window, click on the little arrow in the lower right corner of the Contract Description window to view it. Opdatering d. 20.06.2013 (v0.151b) Game Features & Changes: - Frictionless Wallposts *fixed a bug that caused frictionless sharing close fullscreen mode (it's truly frictionless now) Opdatering d. 20.06.2013 (v0.151a) Tilføjet *Midsummer Night -diesel lokomotiv (Limited Availability - One Week) *Midsummer Night II -diesel lokomotiv (Limited Availability - One Week) *Midsummer Night III -diesel lokomotiv (Limited Availability - One Week) *Swedish Cabin -building (Limited Availability - One Week) *Norwegian Cottage -building (Limited Availability - One Week) *Finnish Summerhouse -building (Limited Availability - One Week) *Danish Cabin -building (Limited Availability - One Week) *Midsummer Bonfire -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Midsummer Maypole -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Birch -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Daisies -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Midsummer Trefoil -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Red Clovers -decoration (Limited Availability - One Week) *Nordic Summer -extension (theme) Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *7 new contracts available from level 150+ - Frictionless Wallposts *Publishing wallposts is now faster and easier *Clicking Publish in game will no longer bring up another window but shares the story without disrupting the game - CutScene Artworks *Questchains are now ended with an extra artwork emphasizing player's success *Currently only available in Giovanni's questchain Opdatering d. 13.06.2013 (v0.150a) Tilføjet *Fastech Shinkansen -togsæt *Fastech 360 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Fastech 1st Class -passengervogn *Fastech 2nd Class -passengervogn *Fastech Tail -passengervogn *PESA Gama Quad -elektrisk lokomotiv *VR Class Dr16 Penta -diesel lokomotiv *Tokyo Tower -building *Train Slot -extension *IT Slot -extension *Storage -extension *Depot Slots -extension *Street Extension -extension Game Features & Changes: - Wallposts *Wallpost rewards limit raised to a maximum of 50 wallposts per 24 hours. *Materials and XP rewards adjusted to (2*player's level)+100. *Gem rewards have not changed. Opdatering d. 06.06.2013 (v0.149b) Game Features & Changes: - Wallposts *Wallpost rewards limited to a maximum of 30 wallposts per 24 hours now exclude Material Sellouts and Fanpage wallposts. *Fixed a bug which caused an insuccessful reward claim to count as a successful one. Opdatering d. 06.06.2013 (v0.149a) Tilføjet *Regina Sverige -togsæt *X52 Regina -elektrisk lokomotiv *X52 Deluxe -passengervogn *X52 Business -passengervogn *X52 Post -Postvogn *X52 Tail -passengervogn *Facebook Award 2013 -Gods vogne *Stockholms Stadion -building *Gustav I of Sweden -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *11 new contracts available from level 150. - Mystery Depot *Strange Package content replaced (Alexander BiLevel I -> Southern RPO). - Wallposts *Wallpost rewards limited to a maximum of 30 wallposts per 24 hours. - Signal Lights *Graphics changed. *Yellow signal lights signaling the arrial of International Trains now have a counter indicating the number of arriving IT Trains. - Shop *Items in shop rebalanced: **Coffee Plantation decoration level requirement increased from lvl 11 to lvl 44. **Jatoba decoration level requirement increased from lvl 14 to lvl 49. **Timber House building removed. **Timber Residence building removed. **Timber Cottage building removed. **Timber Station building removed. **Green House building removed. **White Cottage building removed. **Small Cottage building removed. **Blue Cottage building removed. - Special Offer/Vintage Offer *Diferent Special Offers according to the level. At level 91 and higher you get the normal Special Offer and Vintage Offer. If you are lower you get old Special Offers. If you are level 91 you need to wait till there is a new Special Offer or Vintage Offer to see it. Opdatering d. 30.05.2013 (v0.148a) Tilføjet *Hyperion Maglev -togsæt *Hyperion -maglev locomotive *Hyperion Rubber -Gods vogne *Hyperion Bricks -Gods vogne *Hyperion Nails -Gods vogne *Hyperion Tail -specialvogn *Ultimate Tower -building *Ultimate Skyscraper -building *Ultimate Condos -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *9 new contracts available from level 150. (So only the first 9 are available of the 135 contracts, more to be continued) - Otto *contracts rebalanced. - Gifts *Daily building and decoration gifts received from other players don't add XP after building (Doens't apply to flags) *Gem building and decoration gifts received from other players add XP upon accepting gem gifts. - Special Offer *Special Offer button now shines after new content addition - Wallposts *Wallpost rewards improved: **Tutorial Wallpost - 5 gems for a maximum of 5 players. **Final Contract Wallpost - 5 gems for a maximum of 5 players. **Level-Up Wallpost - random materials/XP (amount is level dependant) and a chance to get 5 gems for a maximum of 2 players. **Tutorial Wallpost - random materials/XP (amount is level dependant) and a chance to get 5 gems for a maximum of 2 players. **Contract Wallpost - random materials/XP (amount is level dependant) and a chance to get 5 gems for a maximum of 3 players. **Mystery Depot Wallpost - random materials/XP (amount is level dependant), only a non-material mystery depot can be shared. **Sellout Wallpost - a maximum of 5 players get 10% of the sellout value (limit 2,000 materials in wallpost) - Portuguese (Brazilian) *New language added. Opdatering d. 23.05.2013 (v0.147a) Tilføjet *RABDe InterCity -togsæt *RABDe 500 -elektrisk lokomotiv *RABDe 1st Class -passengervogn *RABDe 2nd Class -passengervogn *RABDe Tail -passengervogn *Munich Town Hall -buidling *City Council -building Game Features & Changes: - Giovanni *New contractor portrait added to Contracts screen. *Giovanni is coming soon. - George *Contracts rebalanced - Wolfgang *Wolfgang's final reward (+100% to Local Trains dispatch XP) now applies to International Trains as well. - Depot Slots *Switched the order of displaying full and empty depot slots. *Full slots display first, empty slots display last. Opdatering d. 16.05.2013 (v0.146a) Tilføjet *SNCF BB 66000 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Diggy's Anniversary -decoration (limited availability - one week) *International Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - High Speed Milestone *2 new speed breaking achievements. *Pioneer Zephyr ( , ) (Set name = Burlington Zephyr) *TGV-001 ( , ) (Set name = TGV 001 Bischheim) - Daily Rewards Feature *Player gets reward for each consecutive day of playing TrainStation. *If player misses a day, he starts over from day 01. *If player gets to day 6 (the highest reward tier), his next consecutive daily reward remains day 6 reward. *1 day = 24 hours counted from 9 AM CEST. - Train Slots *Now available to buy directly from Trains overiew window *clicking on Empty Slot allows players to add a new train. - International Slots *Now available to buy directly from Trains overiew window *clicking on Empty Slot allows players to add a new international train. - Depot Slot *Now available to buy directly from Trains overiew window *clicking on Empty Slot allows players to add a new train to depot. Opdatering d. 09.05.2013 (v0.145a) Tilføjet *Abraham Lincoln -passengervogn (limited availability - one week) *Ferdinand Magellan -passengervogn (limited availability - one week) *Locomotive Museum -building (limited availability - one week) *Train Day Flag -gift Game Features & Changes: - What's New Screen *The pop-up now displays flavor picture featuring items contained in the update Opdatering d. 02.05.2013 (v0.144a) Tilføjet *Baldwin 60000 Triple -damp lokomotiv *DB InterCity Express -togsæt *DB 101 InterCity -elektrisk lokomotiv *DB InterCity Class 1 -passengervogn *DB InterCity Class 2 -passengervogn *DB InterCity Tail -passengervogn *DB InterCity Diner -specialvogn *Munich Towers -building Game Features & Changes: - Forgotten Cargo *Refreshed - Speed ups *Train arrival board animation improved *all speedup buttons including board show the speedip price preview Opdatering d. 25.04.2013 (v0.143a) Tilføjet *Adler (Set) -togsæt *Adler -damp lokomotiv *Adler 1st Class -passengervogn *Adler 2nd Class -passengervogn *Adler 3rd Class -passengervogn *Adler Post - Postvogn *Grote Groenen -damp lokomotiv *NS 5000II Triple -damp lokomotiv *NS Class 2800 -diesel lokomotiv *EMD GP50 -diesel lokomotiv (Moved from Buyback Shop to regular Shop) *NS Class 1000 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Railway Museum -building *Timber House -building *Timber Cottage -building *Timber Residence -building *Timber Station -building *Peony Patch -decoration *Rose Patch -decoration *Bavaria -theme Game Features & Changes: - Bavaria *New theme added to shop - Train Arrival Board *The counter under the level bar now shows the amount of time left until the arrival of the closest local train. *Hovering over the board show the thumbnail of the coming train. *Clicking on the board brings up train speed-up window. - Speed Up *"Train" window now permanently shows the speedup button for trains and route. *The button is visually reworked. *Speedup price for trains heading from station to destination remains the same. *Speedup price for trains heading from destination back to station is reduced to 1/2 (Odd prices are rounded upwards). *Destination bonus (+10% cargo/gold) is applied to every speed-up train if the destination bonus wasn't manually claimed. - Themes *Divided into Themes and Extra Themes in shop. *Extra Themes upgrade the visual appearance of the station only. *Themes also unlock new content (buildings, decorations, etc.). - Decorations *Price reduced for some decorations from level 8 up to level 50 - togsæt Dispatcher *Achievement reward changed from EMD GP50 diesel lokomotiv to BR Class 20 diesel lokomotiv. Opdatering d. 18.04.2013 (v0.142a) Tilføjet *Madeira Mamoré -togsæt *Madeira 8-18C -damp lokomotiv *Madeira Coach -passengervogn *Madeira Post -Postvogn *NSB Class XXI -damp lokomotiv *SR Battle of Britain -damp lokomotiv *Casa Juscelino -building *Casa Velho -building *Coffee Museum -building *Capital Bank -building *Edificio Governo -building Game Features & Changes: - Mystery Depot *Strange Package content updated *Each mystery depot's content can be viewed, showing also approximate drop chance of items - Level-Up Screen *Fixed item sorting in items unlocked list - Materials *Fuel moved (sorted) according to its level requirement in Materials screen and shop filters *Steel level requirement increased 27 -> 30 *Gravel level requirement increased 28-> 35 *Also adjusted Gods vognes, buildings, level-up rewards, achievements and extensions according to Steel and Gravel level increase - Gods vognes *reworked some Gods vognes prices *increased level requirement for Steel and Gravelvogns - Mahatma *Added dual condition on Mahatma's 2nd contract due to Gravel's level increase - Buildings *Fort passenger income increased 30 -> 40, price increased 2500 wood -> 3300 wood, 3500 nails -> 3900 nails, limit decreased 2 -> 1 *Royal Tower level requirement increased 27 -> 39 *Royal Warehouse level requirement increased 27 -> 39, price reduced *Royal Post Office level requirement increased 27 -> 39, price reduced *Row House price reduced *Small Station price reduced *Small Factory price reduced *Mansion price reduced *Dock Cabin price reduced - Locomotives *Fixed the problem with Zeze Leoné locomotive Opdatering d. 11.04.2013 (v0.141a) Tilføjet *Zezé Leone (Set) -togsæt *Zezé Leone -damp lokomotiv *Zezé Leone Coach -passengervogn *Zezé Leone Post -Postvogn *RFFSA SD40-2 -diesel lokomotiv *Hitachi Siderodder D -diesel lokomotiv *Hitachi Siderodder E -elektrisk lokomotiv *Amapa Coach -passengervogn *Amapa Post -Postvogn *Small Cottage -building *Blue Cottage -building *Wooden Cottage -building *White Cottage -building *Green House -building *Royal Museum -building *Casa Verde -building *Imperial Palace -building *Teatro Amazonas -building *Vila Olimpia Tower -building *Coffee Plantation -decoration *Jatoba -decoration *City Bench -decoration *Hedgerow -decoration *Pinkwood -decoration *Tucuma -decoration *Kubitschek Memorial -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Shop Focus *Reworked so that a player will see 4 available items (level requirement met) and 2 future items (higher level required at any given time *After player reaches end of the shop, new focus is reset - Wallpost *Changed texts for all wallposts - Game Start *Disabled buildings: Small Camp (still available trough gifts), Pueblo Hut, Coaling House, Hotel (gem price) and Blue Cabin *Added Rio buildings art early levels *Brazilian players start in Rio by default *Adjusted parallax settings *Unlocked Zoom and Fullscreen during tutorial - Gem Invite *'DISABLED' - Themes *Added themes to their corresponding building/decoration shop filters - Extensions *Reworked shop order of extensions *Night moved to Themes filter (instead of Extensions filter) *Added gem prices for Dieselisation and Electrification Opdatering d. 04.04.2013 (v0.140b) Game Features & Changes: - Flash * Changed Flash Player requirement from 11.4 to 10.2 Opdatering d. 04.04.2013 (v0.140a) Tilføjet *EMD DDM45 Salvador -diesel lokomotiv *DE24000 Anatolia -diesel lokomotiv *EP1M Ural -elektrisk lokomotiv *E400 Yushan -elektrisk lokomotiv *C44-9WM Ferronorte -diesel lokomotiv *FEPASA Russa -elektrisk lokomotiv *Cachoeira Station -building *Cachoeira Hall -building *Rio Cafe -building *Colonial House -building *Luz Station -building *Central Rio Station -building *Rio Flats -building *Teatro Municipal -building *Rio Apartments -building *Centro Candido -building *Maracanã Stadium -building *Trio Lamp -decoration *Rio Lamp -decoration *Seaside Bench -decoration *Brazilwood -decoration *Yellow Ipê -decoration *Curitiba Garden -decoration *Curitiba Fountain -decoration *Rio -theme *& Sign -decoration *Space Sign -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Cancel Button *Increased cancel button size while in building mode (placing buildings, decorations, flags) *Cancel now spans all buttons. - Easter *Removed Easter gifts and trains, only the Easter Goose is still for one week in shop (available until 11 April) - Flash *Players with Flash Player older than version 11.4 will be promted to upgrade *Upgrade is needed to deliver consistent game experience, as older versions don't support many new Flash features and functions Opdatering d. 28.03.2013 (v0.139a) Tilføjet *Easter Goose -damp lokomotiv (limited availability) *Vesna -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability) *Vasara -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability) *Ostara -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability) Game Features & Changes: - Gift *Added seasonal easter gifts (Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday) *Removed "Accept All" button from Giftbox while visiting neughbour's station *Removed "Accept All" button from Giftbox while in "Flags" filter - Easter Achievement *Added seasonal easter achievement (available until 11 April) - Achievement *Added picture of locomotive, if the achievements wants you to send a particular locomotive as International Train - Storage *Added the option to use rolling stock (locomotives andvogns) right from Storage *"Use" button start building a Local Train by default (free Train Slot or Depot Slot is required) Opdatering d. 21.03.2013 (v0.138a) Tilføjet *SNCF 262-BD-1 -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 46 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Gare de Limoges -building *MI6 Headquarters -building *Coeur Skyscraper -building *Vineyard Tractor -decoration *Vineyard -decoration *Piccadilly Fountain -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Tutorial *Reworked and shortened. *Players who didn't finish the old version of tutorial before the update will have to go through the new one. - Payment Screen *Visually reworked the old one on Facebook. *Payment screen appears right after a player treis to buy an item in shop, but doesn't have enough gems. - Contracts *Fixed shortcuts that require player to find a locomotive in Mystery Depot. *Adjusted condition icon spacing to prevent number overlapping. - Buildings *Rebalanced early and some higher level buildings (mostly prices and passenger incomes, but also build XP and level requirement) Opdatering d. 14.03.2013 (v0.137a) Tilføjet *Trefoil -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - one week) *Trefoil Double -damp lokomotiv (limited availability - one week) *Leprechaun -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - one week) *Leprechaun Double -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - one week) *Leprechaun Triple -diesel lokomotiv (limited availability - one week) *InterCity Railcar -togsæt *IE 22000 Class -diesel lokomotiv *IE 22000 Coach -passengervogn *IE 22000 Tail -passengervogn *Blarney Castle -building *St. Patrick's State -building (limited availability - one week) *Green Fountain -decoration (limited availability - one week) Game Feautures & Changes: - Contracts: *Added condition shortcuts for most conditions (expect for "deliver any togsæt"). *Condition pictures in "Contract Details" screen are clickable. *Shortcuts take player to shop (player's shop, buyback shop or contract partner's shop) or to contract partner's station to hint what is needed to fulfill the condition. - Construction Yard *Sell button size reduced and picture reworked to avoid confusion between selling and addingvogns. *Selling and addingvogns screens in CY now have different background colours, again to avoid confusion between those two. *Adding regularvogns (cargo, passenger&Post and special) places them in front of the train (right behind the locomotive). *Adding tailvogns places them always at the back of the train (also adjusts camera focus at them). *Train'svogn order may still be edited using the drag&drop method. - Game Settings: *Changed settings icon from double arrow to gear. *Most settings are now saved automatically after changing them. *No needs to save them manually (doens't work with zoom settings). *"Hide Settings" double arrow button moved from left side of the setting button row to the right side (replacing "Show Settings" button after it's activated). - Sell Button: *Smaller in size. *Picture reworked. *Applies to Construction Yard, Gift Box, Materials and Storage. *Selling multiple items from Storage brings up the updated selling window that's used in Construction Yard. - Rails Are Full: *Removed this information pop-up that was activated every time a train was sent to station, while all it's rails were occupied. Opdatering d. 07.03.2013 (v0.136a) Tilføjet *InterCity IV -togsæt *DSB IC4 -diesel locomitve *IC4 Copenhagen -passengervogn *IC4 Lindholm -passengervogn *IC4 Aarhus -Postvogn *IC4 Tail -passengervogn *VR Dr13 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Sweeper Transport -specialvogn *Drakkar Carrier -specialvogn *Heddal Stavkirke -building *Scandinavia Tower -building *Stadium Tower -building Game Features & Changes: - Winter: *Disabled winter content. - Shop Shearch: *Added search feature to Shop. *Search is not case sensitive. *Search works with sub-strings (You don't need to know full names, any fext fragment will do). *Search is sensitive to special characters (Depends on language). *Also works in BuyBack Shop and Contract Shops. - Construction Yard: *Reworkerd train assembly process. *Removed drag&drop and double-click feature when adding locomotives andvogns onto assembly rail. *Multiplevogns can be added onto assembly rail all-at-once using a slider bar. *Single items and locomotives are automatically placed onto rail after clicking the "Use" Button. *Wagons are now always placed at the end of the train. *Camera focuses on the end of the train (the lastvogn added). *Removingvogns and locomotives from rail works with drag&drop (to allowvogn rearrangement). - Friends: *Reworked friend list system to fix many friend-related bugs. - Adobe Flash: *When you right-click on the game, it shows the current version. Opdatering d. 28.02.2013 (v0.135a) Tilføjet *Pulse -maglev locomotive *Big Boss 500 -diesel lokomotiv *Pulse Economy -passengervogn *Pulse Business -passengervogn *Pulse Tail -passengervogn *Pulse Post -passengervogn *Happy Birthday -specialvogn *Narita Control Tower -building *Flying Leaf -building *Pixel Sign -decoration *A Sign -decoration *Z Sign -decoration Opdatering d. 21.02.2013 (v0.134a) Tilføjet *Expo Biosphere -building *Trust Skyscraper -building *Bay Wellington Twins -building *Montreal Statue -decoration *LRC-3 -diesel lokomotiv *Montreal -passengervogn *Toronto -passengervogn Game Features & Changes: - Overhead Lines *Spark is continuous during arrival and departure Opdatering d. 14.02.2013 (v0.133a) Tilføjet *Mat `54 -diesel lokomotiv *NS 6300 Triple -damp lokomotiv *Hondekop BDK -passengervogn *Hondekop A -passengervogn *NS PEC -passengervogn *Silberling L450 -passengervogn *Silberling L500 -passengervogn *Euromast -Metropolis building *Amsterdam Palace -Metropolis building *Zaandam Hotel -Metropolis building *Waterpoort -Metropolis decoration Opdatering d. 07.02.2013 (v0.132a) Tilføjet *Euro 4000 -diesel lokomotiv *ES64U CargoServ -elektrisk lokomotiv *ES64U Railion -elektrisk lokomotiv *ES64U Dispolok Double -elektrisk lokomotiv *ES64U RTS Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *DR Class 01.5 -damp lokomotiv *Snow Plow Carrier -specialvogn *Neuschwanstein -berlin building *Main Tower -berlin building *Kaiserplatz Tower -berlin building Game Features & Changes: - Wolfgang *new contract partner from Berlin with 90 daily contracts *Wolfgang unlocks new contract every day at 00:01 (CET) *Wolfgang's contracts are permanent - Destination Switch *red event button that takes player to train's destination (Docks/Town and contract parners' stations) now works from destinations themselves *player doesn't neeed to return home in order to access another destiantion *player can skip from one destination right to the next one directly - SO/VO Focus *changed focus upon accessing Gem Gift Shop or the Game Shop via Special Offer icon, Shop icon or Construction Yard Shop icon *players below Level 89(including) see the Vintage Offer as default *players above Level 90(including) see the Vintage Offer as default - Vintage Offer *starting from Vintage Offer on 10.Feb 15:00 CET (White Falcon maglev), VO gem prices will be reduced by 25-30% *level requirements will be reduced by 25-30% as well (exception being Malgevs requiring Maglev Era extension (Level 120) and Gods vognes for materials, that require certain Level to unlock) *overall, most VO items will be available to players below Level 89 (Special Offer fails to please everyone at the moment) *the idea is to keep Vintage Offer balance sane compared to Special Offer - Special Offer *all Special Offer items will be available exclusively to players above Level 90 - Overhead Lines *increased the distance between two electric overhead line poles from 1200pixels to 1800pixels *bigger gap means seeing more trains and less poles *this gap may increase even more in future Opdatering d. 31.01.2013 (v0.131a) Tilføjet *ALCO RSD-15 -diesel lokomotiv *F59PHi Surfliner -diesel lokomotiv *Reuben Wells -damp lokomotiv *Simon's Party -damp lokomotiv *Surfliner Business -passengervogn *Surfliner Coach -combinedvogn *Spruce Tower -building *City Music Hall -building *Hudson Street -building Game Features & Changes: - Wolfgang *new contract partner coming soon! - Portal Minigame *fixed minigame at PixelPortal version of TrainStation *sometimes it handled the consecutive daily bonus incorrectly - Send IT Screen *tweaked order of contract partners a bit more (finished vs unfinished in combination with extension-locked) - GG1 Superbowl *changed name to GG1 Big Game due to possible copyright issues, GG1 Big Game Triple & GG1 Big Game Quad Opdatering d. 24.01.2013 (v0.130a) Tilføjet *Victorian B Class -diesel lokomotiv *Victorian C Class -diesel lokomotiv *WAGR S Class -diesel lokomotiv *CBH Class Double -diesel lokomotiv *The Bell Tower -building *Parliament House -building *Swanston Street -building *Golden Wattle -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Contracts *contracts are now level locked for new players (who installed the game after the Opdatering d. 24.January 2013) *reordered contract partners in contract screen according to their level requirements (althought some players don't see level requrements) - Santa *as announced two weeks ago, Santa has left TrainStation until next Christmas *Santa's contracts have been removed *Santa's rewrads have also been taken away from Buy Back shop - Christmas *removed all Christmas content from Shop (winter content is still available!) *removed Christmas Gifts Opdatering d. 17.01.2013 (v0.129a) Tilføjet *Mr. PRESIDENT -damp lokomotiv *Black Five Double -damp lokomotiv *CC300 -diesel lokomotiv *CC300 Double -diesel lokomotiv *Djoko Lelono -elektrisk lokomotiv *CP 5600 -elektrisk lokomotiv *Ultramarine Liner -passengervogn *President's Coach -passengervogn *Djoko Lelono AC -passengervogn *Djoko Lelono Tail -passengervogn Game Features & Changes: - Shop Focus *buildings and decorations are no longer focused in shop regarding station's currently set theme as it was causing errors after switching to 2nd or 3rd station *buildings and decorations are focused in shop regarding their level relevance to player's level (as locomotives andvogns do) - PixelPortal (http://portal.pixelfederation.com) *upgraded the account creating system *new PixelPortal account can now be fully synchronised with player's Facebook game to retain previous game progress *fixed several minor bugs and glitches Balance Changes: *LDE 2100 Triple - removed buy limit *Gods vognes - removed theme requirement from most low level Gods vognes Opdatering d. 10.01.2013 (v0.128a) ' Tilføjet' *Dash 9-44CW Double -diesel lokomotiv *CC300 Quad -diesel lokomotiv *PKP E6ACT Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *RAe TEE II (Set) -togsæt *RAe TEE II -elektrisk lokomotiv *RAe TEE II Ticino -Postvogn *RAe TEE II Cisalpin -passengervogn *RAe TEE II Gottardo -passengervogn *RAe TEE II Tail -passengervogn *Eagle Memorial -building *Eagle Statue -decoration Game Features & Changes: - High Speed Milestones *3 new speed breaking achievements *German DRG Class 05 (steam; 1 grade) *British IC 125 (diesel; 9 grades) *American/Canadian UAC TurboTrain (diesel; 7 grades) - Mrs. Wilma *added some buildings and decorations to Wilma's Shop - Gifts *removed Eco House gift *added Eaglevogn gift Balance Changes: *Sharknose A-B - increased buy XP 2500->5800 *DRG Class E18 - lowered level requirement 60->56 *2ES4K - lowered level requirement 84->79 *Specialvogns - reduced level requirement of somevogns in the range of +100% and +130% by approximately 5-7 levels Opdatering d. 03.01.2013 (v0.127a) Tilføjet *EMD NW2 -diesel lokomotiv *DSB MZ MOW Double -diesel lokomotiv *BR Class 89 Triple -elektrisk lokomotiv *Storage +100 -extension *Depot Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - Bug Fixing *fixed and tweaked several minor things that didn't work as intended, or were causing errors. Balance Changes - International Slots *price of the IT slot no.2 has been reduced by approximately 30% *price of the IT slot no.3 has been reduced by approximately 20% *buy Xp have been accordingly reduced as well *GWR Railcar - lowered level requirement 26->25 *ALCO RS3 - lowered level requirement 42->41, removed buy limit *BBO 1070 - lowered level requirement 44->40 *NSB El 1 - lowered level requirement 44->40 *Sharknose A-B - removed buy limit